


You Awake Down There?

by roxashighwind



Series: 2018 MCU Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Sleepovers, teenage polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: It’s honestly startling when Aunt May says, “Ned and MJ can stay over if it gets too late, but only if you keep your door open, mister.” She says it firmly, but she’s smiling like she knows she’s being the cool aunt letting him have a girl stay the night.-Peter's seventeen, dating his two best friends, and luckily gets to have them both spend the night.(Rated for themes and swearing, though nothingsaucyhappens)





	You Awake Down There?

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt fill for the [2018 MCU Bingo](http://mcubingo.tumblr.com/)!  
> Character: Peter Parker; Prompt: Sleepover
> 
> This certainly got a little more focused on the ship than I had originally intended, but I still like how it turned out!
> 
> All of my fills (this first card and future cards) will be in a series, though they will not be related; each fill will stand on its own!

It’s honestly startling when Aunt May says, “Ned and MJ can stay over if it gets too late, but only if you keep your door open, mister.” She says it firmly, but she’s smiling like she knows she’s being the cool aunt letting him have a girl stay the night. 

“May…” he drags her name out, cheeks heating. They’re in the kitchen, the oven is on, and Peter is happy to attribute his flush to how hot it is.

“You’re seventeen and I trust you, Peter,” she starts. “But I know the kinds of things that teenagers get up to and I know that an open door isn’t going to stop you if you really want to do something. Just. Know that if you do any of those things with the door open that I’m just down the hall and I’ll be making all sorts of upset faces if I hear my baby nephew doing any of those things that teenagers do in dark bedrooms.” She makes a face, exaggeratedly horrified, and switches it for equally as exaggerated sad. 

She keeps changing it up until Peter puts his hands in her face, squishing her cheeks. “Okay, okay I get it. Stop with your face, you’re so weird.” 

May retaliates by licking his palm. She laughs, grinning, as he rubs it against the leg of his jeans. “I’ll bring pizza when it’s ready. Scoot.” She gently pushes him toward the living room. 

Peter rolls his eyes, but goes when May pushes him. “Yeah yeah.” He jumps over the back of the couch, squishing himself in between Michelle and Ned. “So, uh.”

“We heard May.”

“Your apartment isn’t that big, dude.” Michelle has a book on her lap, but her attention is on the television, watching Ned play one of the Kingdom Hearts games. 

He drops his head back against the couch with a groan. “And?”

Michelle shrugs. “It’s no big.”

“Can you look up the chest locations for Hollow Bastion? I don’t wanna miss any.” Ned mashes buttons, not entirely paying attention to Peter.

He makes a noise -  partially a question, partially a confirmation - as he pulls out his phone to pull up the guide he knows he has bookmarked. It takes almost a full minute to load, and he glances at Michelle.

“It’s not like we’re going to fuck with your aunt here.”

Ned and Peter choke in unison, and Ned drops the controller. It clatters against the coffee table before landing buttons down on the floor. On screen Sora walks steadily against an invisible block on one of the stone walls. 

“What?” She narrows her eyes at them, challenging. “Tell me I’m wrong.” 

They gape at her, because while neither of them can tell her she’s wrong (she’s really not), they can’t believe that she said it with May barely a room away. 

She shrugs and looks back down at her book.

Ned shifts and leans forward to pick up the controller. “So…” He glances at Peter. “Where are those chests?” 

\--

“Hey. You awake down there?” 

Peter shifts against Ned. They’re curled together on the bottom bunk. He’s been awake the whole time, and from the sound of it so has Michelle. Ned, on the other hand, has been drifting off and on for the last half hour. “Yeah.”

“Me, too,” mumbles Ned. He yawns, and curls a sleepily possessive arm around Peter. “We talkin’ ‘bout stuff?”

Michelle affects a vapid girl voice, “Like, yeah. We’re talking about the boys we like.”

“Those One Direction boys are pretty good looking,” Ned says thoughtfully and laughs, unable to keep it serious.

Peter scoffs. “Ugh, no.”

“They are though! Objectively speaking.”

Michelle hangs over the edge of the top bunk, and frowns impressively at Ned. “You have terrible taste.”

“I know. Look who I’m dating.” He gestures at Peter, hiding a grin against the thinner teen’s shoulder. 

“Hey!”

She holds a finger to her lips. “You’re gonna wake up May.” 

Peter huffs, but it’s all for show. “Seriously though. One Direction?”

“They’ve got good voices.”

Michelle disappears over the edge, and the bunk bed wiggles a little as she shifts around. “Sure they do. I think we need to work on your taste, Ned.” 

“Taste in boys or taste in music?”

“Both?”

Peter nudges Ned with his elbow. “I have to agree with her.”

“Et tu, Peter?”

The three fall into a fit of giggles that tapers off and swells a few times before finally lapsing into a comfortable silence. 

“We should do this more,” Peter says, just loud enough for it to carry to Michelle on the top bunk. He’s shifted until he’s spooned up behind Ned, arm over his side. 

“Agreed,” Michelle replies around a yawn. 

“Yeah.” Ned pats Peter’s arm. “This is nice.” 

Peter hums, face practically in Ned’s hair. “College could be like this.” 

Ned yawns. “If we get an apartment we could be in the same bed.”

“That would be nice.” Michelle rolls toward the edge of the top bunk again. She hangs an arm down, wiggling it until Ned reaches up to squeeze her hand. 

“Mr Stark keeps telling me he’ll help with an apartment.” Peter’s already starting to drift off, the warmth of Ned drawing him toward sleep. 

Ned resettles his hand on Peter’s. “You never told us that.”

“I didn’t?”

“No,” Michelle replies. “I think we would remember that.”

“Hmm… okay. Well.” He spaces out for a few seconds, or maybe a few minutes he’s not sure, and finally adds, “Says I have some Avengers pay saved up whenever I wanna start using it for smart stuff like housing.” His words are soft, and meandering, and he drifts off before he can hear either of their replies.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm over at [tumblr](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com)! feel free to come talk to me!


End file.
